


Wisdom

by mustachio



Series: Simplicity [6]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachio/pseuds/mustachio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio isn't as wise as he'd like to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom

At seventeen years old, Ezio likes to think he knows everything about everything-- especially girls.

He sneaks Petruccio out occasionally, points out the prettiest girls Petruccio's age and tells his little brother exactly what to say to them when they're older to make those girls weak in the knees.

Their mother always catches them of course, smacks Ezio upside the head while scolding him, and Ezio can't help but feel ashamed that his wisdom doesn't extend to older women as well.


End file.
